El zorro y la cortesana
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Teresa, Amelia, Sofía, Carmine... No importaba el nombre, la misión era siempre la misma. Levi usaba el disfraz que la ocasión demandaba con tal de conseguir su objetivo, las jugosas billeteras de esos asquerosos y pervertidos viejos. Hasta que finalmente se hizo justicia... ¿o no? Ereri/Levitrap/One shot/Astucia/Comedia/Smut/R18/Lemon - Para Nana Ral - Katherine Landa y Xzero Kill


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... Me muero de sueño... sólo diré... nada, disfruten, una historia así, rara, suculenta, donde el engañador es engañado, o algo así, son las siete y media y no he dormido, so, tengan piedad. Si les ha gustado me lo comentan? Muchas gracias mis amores!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** R18, lemon explícito, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, en fin, una locura, ya saben, están advertidos.

 **NOTA: UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI AMADA RIVAIFEM QUE ME HIZO LA PRECIOCÍSIMA PORTADA! Gracias, muñeca!**

 _ **ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA LA MARAVILLOSA NANA RAL Y PARA LA GENIAL KATHERINE LANDA!**_

 _ **Y UNA DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL PARA XZERO KILL, QUE SIEMPRE ME HACE MUY FELIZ CON SU PRECIOSAS PALABRAS Y SU ALIENTO PARA QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN NO ME ABANDONE!**_

.

.

 _ **"Más sabe el zorro por viejo, que por zorro".**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

.

.

El vestido de holanes lilas con encaje blanco y delicado, con pequeños y delicados bordados de hilos azulados se bamboleaba de lado a lado siguiendo el contoneo sensual y casi inocente de la menuda mujer de cabellos rubios trenzados, piel blanca como la crema de leche, ojos grises rasgados, pestañas cargadas de rímel y boca cereza de labios finos pero atrayentes.

Una delicia, una caricia a los ojos de los hombres que disimuladamente la miraban si estaban en compañía de sus esposas, o que descaradamente giraban la cabeza si estaban solteros. Teresa era una verdadera tentación.

Sus tacones resonaban acompasadamente, mientras sus manos enguantadas iban unidas sobre su regazo. Un pequeño sobrero blanco con arreglos de flores secas, pequeñas como margaritas y lilas le daban el último toque. Siempre portaba un abanico negro con encajes y un dragón plateado pintado en el cuerpo del mismo, su carta de presentación, y la herramienta que le permitía transmitir esos sutiles mensajes a los hombres que elegía como su futura presa.

Teresa era de todo menos recatada o ingenua. Había aparecido de la nada, sin parientes, sin escolta, como si hubiera caído del cielo hacía más de dos semanas. En el pequeño pueblo de Battlesville, fue toda una sensación. Al principio no había llamado mucho la atención. Había arrendado una casa un poco alejada de la calle principal, incluso algunos le advirtieron que no sería prudente irse tan lejos de la ciudad siendo una mujer sola. Pero ella solo rió candorosamente.

Teresa hablaba poco, casi nada. Su voz era suave y delicada, como la caricia de un pañuelo de satín. Parecía una delicada flor. Aunque sus ojos refulgían con un fuego inusual. A pesar de tener varios pretendientes, a Teresa solo le interesaba una persona, el recientemente viudo gerente del banco del pueblo, el señor Eugenio Vinograd. Era una persona mayor, de más de 55 años. Formal, de bigotes blancos, y cuidadoso de su aspecto, un poco enfermo de los pulmones por su vicio de fumar en la juventud. Fuera de su edad, era un gran partido, ya que poseía una pequeña fortuna y un pasar económico más que conveniente.

El hombre se sentía solo, estaba un poco depresivo por la pérdida de su reciente esposa, y no había ninguna mujer en el pueblo que lo hubiera conmovido de verdad. Hasta que llegó Teresa. En pocos días la muchacha se ganó su atención y sus pensamientos.

—Es como si el destino me empujara ella –dijo con ensoñación al hablar con el comisario del pueblo que lo miraba aburrido mientras masticaba tabaco-. La he salvado en dos ocasiones, una de dos cuatreros que quisieron robarle y otra vez cuando se le escapó el caballo. Pobre niña, necesita alguien que la proteja.

—Pues éntrele, don –dijo el ayudante del comisario, un tipo desgarbado y flaco, que le prestaba más atención que el funcionario público presente.

—Más respeto, cabo García –solicitó el hombre mirándolo con algo de reproche-. Estamos hablando de una dama, viene de buena familia.

—Ah, ¿y de qué familia? –preguntó el comisario para evitar bostezar del aburrimiento.

—Del sur de Josenhad, dice que allí su familia tiene viñedos y producen un licor del más exquisito, ya me ha regalado tres botellas hasta ahora y debo decirle que es de lo mejor que he probado hasta ahora.

— ¿Josenhad? –Dijo el cabo rascándose la nuca-, ciertamente está al sur Don, pero que yo sepa no hay viñedos en esa zona, si hace más frío que en las cumbres de las montañas del oeste.

—No le hagas caso –dijo el comisario mirando de reojo al ayudante-. ¡Qué va a saber este cabeza hueca si ni siquiera terminó la primaria! La joven es linda, y si está sola y te quiere, no le veo el impedimento para que avances.

—Lo sé pero… recién en catorce días se cumplirán dos años de la muerte de Maria Marta. Yo, la extraño tanto. A veces creo que sería una falta de respeto…

—Los muertos, muertos están –sentenció el alguacil-, y tú estás vivo y necesitas una mujer que cocine, limpie y te alegre las noches. No pienses tanto. Seguro Maria Marta quisiera verte feliz y no penando por su ausencia. ¿O me equivoco?

—No, en absoluto. Ella era una mujer buena y devota.

—No se diga más. Avanza con la chica, que si no te apuras estos buitres –comentó señalando a unos hombres entrando en el bar una cuadra más lejos-, te la van a sacar de las manos.

Eugenio sonrió y decidió seguir los consejos de su amigo. Después de todo era el destino.

—0—

Tiró la peluca rubia a un costado y se desarmó el rodete para rascarse el cuero cabelludo. Se tiró sobre la cama suspirando hondo.

— ¡Farlan! –gritó molesto.

—Ey, bienvenido, viniste temprano –dijo el hombre apareciéndose en la puerta y sonriéndole.

—Ven bastardo, quítame estos tacones de mierda, no siento las puntas de los pies, y aflójame el corset que me estoy por partir en dos, ¡joder!

Farlan lo ayudó mientras el otro gruñía. Ya descalzo se sirvió una medida de tequila y tragó rápido, luego encendió un cigarro.

—No fumes con el vestido puesto, te impregnará todo el humo –lo retó Farlan yendo a retirarle la prenda. El más bajo se quedó solo con la ropa interior blanca, una camiseta algo abombada y unos calzones largos hasta debajo de las rodillas que se cerraban allí con cintas lilas.

—Mear con esa mierda puesta es lo peor –dijo con su voz natural y carrasposa. Fue hasta el mueble del cuarto para peinarse y sacarse la gran cantidad de maquillaje que tenía encima-. Viejo de mierda, esta vez está más duro que un fósil.

—Calma, está cayendo, si tenemos la paciencia suficiente nos haremos con un gran y jugoso botín, no te exaltes, Levi –Farlán se sentó en la cama y lo observó desde esa posición-. Realmente que tienes una hermosa piel y figura –lo aduló. Levi lo miró a través de espejo y le hizo una seña obscena-. No te enojes, es un cumplido.

—Cumplido mis bolas, mientras ustedes follan como cerdos, beben y joden, mientras yo estoy dejándome manosear por viejos de mierda que gustan de jóvenes núbiles, casi niñas te diría, para que todos tengamos algo que tirar al buche.

—Todos trabajamos, Levi, yo estuve una semana vigilando al viejo para sacar información, Gunter se encarga de las rutinas y las entrevistas a los pueblerinos, es un trabajo en equipo, así que no hables como si fueras el único que hace algo, porque no es así. Oí rumores en la taberna de que está interesado, de última puedes ir por el comisionado Goblin, aunque está casado, será más complicado.

— ¿Ya está la cena? Muero de hambre, esto de comer como pajarito frente a la sociedad es un infierno.

—Gunter está terminando de prepararla, me dijo en 15 minutos máximo. Por cierto, tengo el disfraz para el próximo trabajo –le anunció-. Serás Sofía. Hay un vestido morado de medio hombro que es una belleza, con guantes por encima de los codos.

—Nada de pelucas, Farlan, tengo todo el cuero cabelludo irritado de tanto transpirar.

—No hay problema, porque el prospecto al que apuntamos le gustan las morochas. Así que estará bien. Es el alcalde del pueblo de GivanHills.

— ¿Alcalde? ¿Eso no nos traerá problemas no? No quiero volver a pasar ese susto de nuevo, me dejaron tirado la última vez a la salida del pueblo.

—Huimos de emergencia, Levi. Además estabas vestido de hombre, nadie te iba a reconocer, y además volvimos por ti en la noche.

—Traidores…

—Como sea, este alcalde que te digo tiene una joyería. Será un atraco de lo más importante.

Levi, Gunter y Farlan, era un malvado trío de delincuentes, nadie podía dar con ellos porque nadie conocía a sus integrantes. Siempre era igual, una jovencita que seducía a algún señor mayor, ganaba su confianza y luego lo desvalijaban en algún descuido. Luego huían del pueblo los tres juntos, vestidos como varones. El botín lo dejaban enterrado cerca de la salida de los pueblos y luego de unos días del ataque, volvían y lo buscaban tranquilamente. Nadie sospechaba de ellos. Siempre se aparecían en el pueblo de a poco. Primero llegaba Levi con la identidad elegida, luego caía Farlan como viajero ocasional y a los días Gunter. Su plan no tenía falla alguna. Excepto un par de veces que los hombres habían querido propasarse con Levi, pero quedaron noqueados por su puño de hierro (así lo llamaban entre ellos).

—Joder Gunter, lo hiciste demasiado picante –se quejó mientras comía el guiso con mala cara.

—Relájate Levi, siempre estás quejándote.

—Tal vez porque siempre soy yo el que debe usar esas mierdas para atraer viejos mientras ustedes gozan con jóvenes bien formadas.

—Ya, gruñón –dijo Farlan golpeándolo en la espalda con suavidad-, prometo que una vez que termines con el viejo te conseguiremos una linda damita para que te diviertas a gusto. Sólo tú puedes hacer este trabajo, Gunter y yo somos demasiado altos y de hombros muy anchos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy poco masculino? –preguntó mirándolos con molestia, Gunter metió su cabeza en su plato y Farlan revoleó los ojos nerviosamente.

—Para nada, Levi –respondió al fin-, no es que seas poco masculino, es que de los tres eres el único que podría pasar por… o sea, con todo el maquillaje y… eh… Gunter di algo.

—Váyanse a la mierda –escupió al final Levi tirando su cuchara dentro del plato y retirándose de la mesa. Farlan suspiró y Gunter se encogió de hombros.

—En cualquier momento querrá abandonar, Far –dijo el de cabello corto-. Cada vez le molesta más hacerlo.

—Bueno, no lo culpo, es algo en verdad difícil. Pero mira su cuerpo, su cara, sería un desperdicio que no lo aprovechara. Es una copia exacta de su madre.

—Ah, dicen que ella era en verdad muy hermosa –acotó Gunter y Farlan explicó.

—Vi el retrato que Levi guarda celosamente, era realmente extraordinaria.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

—La raptaron, y luego encontraron su cuerpo sin vida en un descampado, a pocos kilómetros del pueblo, la mayor parte se la habían comido los buitres.

—Santa madre de Dios –dijo Gunter persignándose.

—Como sea, mañana hablaré con él. No me gusta que se moleste de esa manera, además falta poco para concretar el atraco y todos debemos estar concentrados en eso.

Levi se apostó contra la ventana, mirando la luna con aburrimiento. No deseaba seguir con esa vida delictiva, esperaba que pronto pudiera reunir el dinero suficiente para largarse lejos, tal vez irse a Francia. Su madre siempre le decía que tenían parientes allí. A veces sentía que no encajaba en ese mundo, que fuera donde fuera sería mirado con menosprecio y estaba harto de eso.

—0—

Al final Eugenio cayó bajo los encantos de Teresa, con su acento español, sus pestañas largas y su sonrisa enigmática. Pronto le pidió su mano y le regaló un fastuoso anillo de compromiso. La chica le pidió que tuvieran una cena romántica para celebrar ese evento tan maravilloso y colocando un potente somnífero en el vino, los tres estuvieron a sus anchas para desvalijar al pobre hombre.

A mitad de la noche se escabulleron, dejando el botín enterrado como siempre. Una cuadrilla de policías federales detuvo el carromato en el que viajaban los tres. Les hicieron algunas preguntas y ellos respondieron a sus requerimientos, pero fuera de eso, nada más sucedió.

A la semana Farlan regresó y recuperó el botín. Todo salió a la perfección una vez más.

—0—

GivanHills, verano de 1908. El objetivo era el alcalde Robert Morrigan. El tipo era de lo peor, con mucho poder a su cargo y un grupo de matones que lo custodiaba. Levi entró al casino con el vestido morado de guantes hasta los codos, los zapatos blancos abotinados, el tul blanco también y un maquillaje que remarcaba sus acerados y lindos ojos. Esta vez no usaba peluca, hacía demasiado calor, por lo que había arreglado su larga y preciosa cabellera azabache. Sus esbeltos hombros estaban al descubierto. Pero llevaba un chal azul para cubrir un poco sus trabajados brazos. El abanico negro reposaba cerrado entre sus dedos.

Fue fácil llamar la atención del hombre, sin embargo el instinto de Levi le dijo que debía tomarse las cosas con calma. Estaba sentado en una mesa apartada de las de juego, bebiendo un jugo exprimido de naranjas aburridamente. Decidió ir al tocador a refrescarse.

Mientras se empolvaba la nariz, escuchó a unas mujeres de vida liviana conversando y cuchicheando al fondo, le llamó la atención sobre lo que hablaban.

—Va a venir esta noche –dijo una.

—Pero está muy viejo –indicó otra en susurros.

—Eso que importa, aquí también te buscan viejos, pero acaba de heredar una gran fortuna. Dicen que su hermano o algo así, tenía mucho dinero, era un hacendado, algunos dicen que tenía un cofre lleno de doblones de oro de España. Es un buen partido.

—Pero no nos elegirá para casarse, nosotras ya no servimos para eso.

— ¿Y qué importa? Tiene pene al igual que cualquiera, y está viejo, con seguridad nos prestará atención Anastasia. No seas pesimista, te digo que es un buen partido.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –dijo la otra cruzándose de brazos.

—El tipo está solo, escucha, más de 50 años y nunca se le ha conocido pareja, tendrá sus necesidades. Por lo pronto usaré mi mejor vestido, si tú quieres darte por vencida antes de intentarlo, por mí está bien, más dinero para mí.

—Ya veremos, siempre sales con esas novedades y después solo resultan ser pelagatos.

—Éste no, es pan comido, sé lo que te digo.

Levi dejó el baño, pensando acerca de lo que había escuchado. Esa misma noche el alcalde la invitó a tomar un trago a su mesa, pero lo rechazó con delicadeza.

—0—

—Averigua sobre ese viejo, Farlan, te digo que cambiemos de objetivo.

—Pero Levi, estuve meses atrás de este sujeto. Tiene cientos de valiosas piedras preciosas en su joyería, será el golpe de nuestras vidas –objetaba el rubio suplicante.

—El que te digo tiene una herencia de doblones de oros españoles, ¡doblones de oro! ¿Sabes cuánto vale una sola de esas monedas? Los coleccionistas pagan fortunas por ellas.

— ¡Joder! Está bien, averiguaré sobre él, pero no entiendo por qué quieres cambiar de repente el objetivo.

—Ese Morrigan es tremendo mafioso, corrupto y además tiene un séquito de guardaespaldas que lo siguen a todos lados, sólo quiere follarme, cuando vea mis bolas nos pegará un tiro a cada uno sin importarle razones. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, ¡es demasiado peligroso!

—Y ahora hay que conformarse con un viejo de mierda.

—Con un viejo que tiene doblones de oro de España, no seas codicioso Far, tendremos suficiente para vivir sin preocuparnos por muchos años. Mi instinto me lo dice.

—De acuerdo, lo investigaré, en cuanto veamos que no es potable, volvemos al plan original, ¿estamos?

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. ¿Ya está listo el vestido nuevo?

—Aquí lo tengo, es una belleza, creo que vas a quedar hermoso.

Levi lo miró con su típica cara de matón. Farlan se disculpó y le sonrió apenado.

—0—

El excelente trabajo de los sabuesos Gunter y Farlan dio excelentes resultados, el hombre en cuestión era un tal Eren Zelleger. De nacionalidad alemana, o eso se rumoreaba, con efectivamente una herencia bajo el brazo, sin parientes conocidos y estaría de visita en el pueblo porque al parecer tenía interés en comprar una mina abandonada de la que el alcalde quería deshacerse a toda costa. Lo estaban esperando con bombos y platillos. Rondaba los 50-55 años y no se le conocía hijos o pareja estable. Y según habían escuchado, gustaba de niñas jóvenes y puras para compartir el lecho.

— ¡Es perfecto! –dijo Levi fumando mientras miraba un supuesto retrato del hombre en un papel.

—Mmm, demasiado perfecto diría yo –acotó Gunter observando de reojo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que parece una pieza demasiado jugosa, casi servida en bandeja, ¿eso no te hace dudar?

—Al contrario, me da la pauta de que tenía razón. Será un pez gordo muy fácil de manejar.

—Como digas, Levi –aceptó Farlan sin lugar a dudas, Gunter suspiró, siempre eran democráticos para elegir los objetivos y esta vez tendría que aceptar el criterio de sus compañeros, aunque presintiera que algo no olía bien en todo el asunto. Ni modo, lo máximo que podía hacer era acompañarlos y seguir investigando para ver si descubría algo sospechoso.

Farlan ayudó a Levi a quitarse todos los molestos bellos corporales, en especial axilas y piernas, con una navaja para lucir impecable frente al hombre que arribaría a la pequeña ciudad en unos dos días. Levi parecía entusiasmado y el rubio se sentía feliz de que al fin el humor de su amigo hubiera cambiado.

—0—

— ¡Wow! –dijo Farlan al ver salir a Levi al fin del cuarto. Esa noche debía visitar el casino. Eren había llegado el día anterior-. Juro por mi difunta madre que si no supiera que eres mi amigo, te cortejaría sin dudarlo un momento.

—De verdad, Levi, esta vez estás… radiante –se sumó Gunter con total honestidad.

—Gracias muchachos –respondió afinando la voz como sólo él podía hacer.

Lucía un ceñido vestido blanco con bordes en azul eléctrico, la copa del mismo lleno de vuelos y capas de tela que le daban uan caída pomposa y atractiva a las miradas. Un enorme moño del mismo azul se guindaba por debajo de su espalda a la altura de la cintura, mientras que una especie de boina con un pequeño arreglo floral se ceñía a su cabello, que esta vez iba en media coleta y las puntas del mismo terminaban en abultados bucles dignos de la peluquería más sofisticada. Sus manos enguantadas como siempre y un pequeño saco transparente con bordados arabescos en marfil completaba el conjunto, en los pies unos tacones de color tiza, su cuello adornado con un collar de perlas naturales y unos preciosos aretes a juego. La boca de un rojo carmesí, y como siempre los ojos bien marcados. Infaltable el abanico negro en sus manos, junto a una delicada bolsita bordada también donde llevaba dinero, una polvera, los somníferos, el labial, un pañuelo perfumado con su actual nombre (Sofía), y una navaja por las dudas. Era en verdad, una delicia para la vista.

—Vas a dejarlo mudo –acotó Farlan con los ojitos brillando codiciosos.

—Voy a dejarlo pelado, que es lo más importante. Muy bien muchachos, vamos a hacer realidad nuestros sueños.

El carruaje solicitado estuvo en horario. Levi salió a paso seguro y se dirigió al lugar. Eran ya las siete de la tarde, un horario no muy sano para una jovencita de la alta sociedad. Pero ella quería demostrarle al viejo que se valía por sí misma y que no tenía miedo a desafiar las reglas de la sociedad.

El lugar estaba bastante concurrido al ser viernes. Las mozas iban y venían repartiendo tragos a diestra y siniestra. Una pianola en el centro del recinto llenaba el aire con sus alegres melodías. Levi caminó tranquilo, mirando coquetamente a cuanto hombre se cruzó. Su ego estaba henchido al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era capturar la atención de los presentes, incluso de algunos que estaban acompañados de sus esposas. Movía sugestivamente las caderas, era un hábito que había adquirido de tanto practicar sus rutinas.

Buscando con la mirada disimuladamente, al fin lo encontró. El hombre era bastante más robusto de lo que ella esperaba. Pensaba encontrarse con un viejo decrépito, lleno de arrugas, panzón y pelón, pero ese hombre estaba lejos de sus expectativas. Alto, distinguido, delgado, con un traje blanco que se amoldaba perfectamente a su agraciada figura, el sombrero de vaquero que lo destacaba del resto, piel bronceada, un par de arrugas por debajo de los ojos, pero que eran opacadas por la hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos, el pelo semi largo de color castaño adornado por estelas de canas plateadas que le sentaban maravillosamente, blancos dientes (todo un tesoro en esa época), y un prolijo bigote estilo candado enmarando unos carnosos labios. Botas texanas de piel de víbora cascabel, muy bien lustradas, y lo más llamativo, sus enormes ojos verdes esmeralda que eran el suspiro de las mujeres que se le apostaban como moscas alrededor. Sería difícil inmiscuirse en esa mesa, debería esperar que se despejara un poco. No importaba, Levi estaba acostumbrado a tomarse las cosas con calma. La primera impresión siempre era la más importante, y se tomaría su tiempo para causar la mejor.

Dos voluptuosas, y con reveladores vestidos, mujeres estaban escoltándolo cada una a su lado. Se percibían bastante vulgares, pero a él no parecía importarle. A veces las apretaba de la cintura y más de una vez la mano se le escapaba a los traseros, sacándoles unas risotadas ordinarias y ruidosas. Levi bufó. Se sentó cerca en una mesa de Black Jack y comenzó a jugar para matar un poco el tiempo. Más de uno se le acercó para ofrecerle algún trago, pero se mantuvo imperturbable rechazando a todos de plano.

Después de una hora y media en que no logró que lo mirara ni una sola vez, vio que un lugar quedaba vacío en la mesa del tipo, a unos dos lugares de donde él estaba sentado. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, se levantó de inmediato dejando su juego y tomando las demás fichas que tenía y se apostó en ese lugar. Finalmente llegaba su turno.

Se sentó en la pose más sensual posible, pero tratando de disimular lo evidente, para darse con la sorpresa de que el tipo ni siquiera lo saludó… o reparó en él. Al contrario, parecía mucho más entretenido con los profundos escotes de sus acompañantes. Levi abrió su abanico e intentó hacer el mayor aspaviento posible. Eren estaba jugando póker caribeño, y por la cantidad de fichas, le estaba yendo más que bien.

—Eso es, otra mano de ganancia. Vamos a ver Martita –le dijo con voz potente a una de las mujeres-, bésala bonita para que me traiga suerte –adujo levantando una de las fichas que valían diez dólares, por lo visto le gustaba apostar fuerte. La mujer lanzó una risita y se acercó coqueta para besar el redondel, pero el astuto veterano lo bajó a tiempo para reemplazarlo por sus labios y le robó un beso a la fémina, que se ruborizó y comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Levi quería arrancarse los tímpanos-. Demasiado lerda, corazón, ay, ay, ay, qué haré contigo que me tientas y me tientas…

Luego le pegó un apretón en la cintura y le levantó las cejas repetidas veces. "Qué viejo verde", pensó Levi conteniendo las ganas de hacer una mueca de asco, "será pan comido, aunque será difícil que quite los ojos de los pechos que rebalsan de esos diminutos escotes, menudas putas".

Eren siguió jugando y las mujeres le siguieron festejando los aciertos, mientras Levi ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención. Carraspeaba, apostaba fuerte también, se abanicaba, cruzaba las piernas, pero el viejo, en toda la hora que llevaba sentada allí, no la había mirado ni una jodida vez. Estaba muy a gusto con esas revoltosas mujeres. Al fin decidió hacer una jugada audaz. Cuando una de la mozas de acercó a la mesa, le pidió un whisky seco y otro para invitarle al flamante ganador de la noche. Cuando la mesera le acercó el vaso y Eren le indicó que él no había pedido eso, la chica le dijo que era de parte de la señorita que estaba sentada en la punta. Fue entonces que el hombre la miró por primera vez. Levi puso su expresión más sexy, pero el viejo la miró de arriba abajo como si fuera una vaca pariendo, es decir, sin ningún interés de nada.

—Oiga, jovencita –le dijo con un rictus de seriedad y un pronunciado acento tejano-. Gracias por la invitación, pero no la puedo aceptar –mientras Levi quería que lo tragara la tierra de la vergüenza-. Estoy viejo y el alcohol me hace mal. Perdone la confianza, ¿pero usted es mayor de edad para estar bebiendo estas cosas? Debería estar en su casa durmiendo o rezándole a la virgen, no es un lugar para que ande sola.

A Levi le costó recomponerse del rechazo para poder contestarle apropiadamente.

—Por supuesto que soy mayor de edad –respondió lo más dignamente posible.

—Como sea, vuélvase a su casa, no sea que algún beodo se quiera propasar y nos haga pasar un mal momento a todos. Beatriz, ¿quieres un trago de whisky? –dijo ofreciéndole el vaso a la otra mujer a su izquierda.

—Oh, Eren, que amable –aceptó la mujer y lo recibió con gusto.

¡Jodido viejo del demonio! No solo le hacía pasar un gran calor al rechazarla y tratarla como a una criatura recién nacida, sino que encima tenía el tupé de regalarle el trago a la otra perra desvestida. Levi apretó la mandíbula y se levantó con molestia, pero intentando aparentar que no le había afectado, para retirarse del lugar.

Se estaba volviendo cuando se cruzó con el alcalde que se deshizo en halagos y la invitó a acompañarlo, pero lo rechazó con cortesía para irse finalmente del lugar.

—0—

—No puedo creer que no haya reparado en ti –habló Farlan visiblemente sorprendido mientras ayudaba a aflojarle el corset.

—Está bien, sólo se está dando aires de importancia, vejete desgraciado. Ya caerá, tengo muchos ases bajo la manga, ya verás.

Levi se lo tomó como un desafío personal, ese viejo caería en sus redes, lo juraba por su alma.

—0—

Esta vez se puso un perfume muy sugestivo, y un bellísimo vestido negro con unos pequeños bordados dorados muy delicados y finos en el escote. Una gargantilla negra con un corazón dorado, unos aretes de oro, una horquilla negra para levantar su cabello y dejar su nuca despejada, unos guantes traslúcidos en tul negro con bordados en rojo y zapatos de charol negros de punta redonda. Era la tercera noche que intentaba llamar la atención del vejestorio, que no reparaba en ella ni a las quinientas.

La noche anterior había fingido un desmayo cuando el hombre pasaba por su lado, pero no sólo no había intentado ayudarla, sino que levantó sus pies y la esquivó como la peste. El que vino en su rescate fue el alcalde, que dio un aburrido sermón sobre los malos modales de la gente y que se estaban perdiendo las buenas costumbres.

Esta vez Eren estaba enfundado en un traje marrón, con botas de cuero de cocodrilo a juego con su cinturón, y el consabido sombrero de vaquero en color marfil. Sin duda era de vestir estrafalariamente, y ahora de nuevo acompañado con dos despampanantes mujeres rubias también de cuerpos generosos. Levi se maldecía por no haber rellenado mejor el brassier, pero no entendía como un rostro agraciado como el suyo era incapaz de llamar la atención de ese hombre. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y agotando sus recursos rápidamente.

Esta vez había logrado sentarse a su lado, pero la mujer rubia de su derecha lo golpeaba a cada rato y le estaba llevando a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Podría dejar de dar codazos, señora? –dijo al fin cabreado.

— ¿A quién le dices señora, enana? –replicó la otra mujer.

— ¿Acaso no te miraste en el espejo vejestorio? –le retrucó Levi ofuscado.

La rubia levantó la mano para asentarle una cachetada, pero el entrenado hombre le tomó de la muñeca y se la giró con brusquedad torciéndoselo por detrás de la espalda. La mujer gritó escandalosamente y la gente giró sus ojos al espectáculo.

— ¡Suéltame, bruta retacona!

— ¡Retacona, tu hermana!

Eren la tomó con algo de brusquedad del brazo y la separó de la rubia alejándola un poco. Luego volvió a mirarla con seriedad y le habló amenazadoramente.

—Escuche niña, si no sabe comportarse adecuadamente, voy a pedirle que se retire del lugar.

—Ella fue la que comenzó, dándome codazos sin motivo –trató de defenderse.

—Estábamos pasando un momento agradable hasta que usted empezó con sus adjetivos descalificativos –le cortó el discurso el hombre-. Vuelva a su casa y deje de mendigar un poco de mi atención, porque la verdad es que no estoy interesado en niñitas.

Levi se zafó del agarre, la respiración agitada y los pómulos rojos de ira. Si no fuera porque tenía que conservar su papel de mujer correcta, le hubiera llenado la cara de sopapos.

—Usted es despreciable, y yo no necesito migajas de su asquerosa y vulgar atención –fue lo último que le escupió en el rostro y salió a paso digno del recinto con una lluvia de rumores alrededor que lo pusieron aun de peor humor.

Una vez afuera se fue a un rincón oscuro, revolvió en su bolso y sacó un cigarrillo, mientras mascullaba su bronca, una vena se perfilaba en su frente. ¡Viejo de mierda! Que se metiera en el culo sus doblones, tomaría el reto del hijo de puta del alcalde y se iría al diablo de esa asquerosa ciudad. Nadie, jamás, nadie había sido tan grosero y mala gente con él. Revolvió un poco más para darse con que no tenía fósforos. Zapateó la tierra maldiciendo su suerte y al fin suspiró y trató de calmarse un poco. Mejor se iba a dormir para encarar al otro día al viejo Morrigan.

Sintió una llamarada a su lado y pegó un brinco sorprendido porque no había reparado en que alguien estuviera ahí. Era el viejo de ojos verdes ofreciéndole fuego. Bufó pero al fin aceptó el fuego prendiendo el cigarro. Lo miró aniquilándolo con los ojos.

La actitud del veterano ahora era completamente diferente, lo miró con bastante interés y con una sonrisa entre burlona y de superioridad, aunque sus ojos parecían amables.

—Oh –dijo Eren-, si las miradas mataran, con seguridad hubiera muerto ya un par de veces.

—Tch –Levi le rodó los ojos sin importarle quedar como un maleducado.

—Lamento haberla ofendido, niña –le dijo afirmando sus manos en su cinturón y sin dejar de mirarla de una forma penetrante-. Lamento haber sido tan grosero, vine a pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas.

—Disculpas aceptadas, ahora vuelva a acompañar a esos dos esperpentos que tiene por consortes.

—Ya decidiré yo cuando es mejor volver. Quién diría el carácter tan feo y bravo que tiene usted, no lo parecía con esa cara de ángel.

—Piérdase, viejo –le contestó Levi, en verdad que no estaba para juegos y no le perdonaría fácil toda la indiferencia que le había dado en esos días.

— ¿Acaso entendí mal las señales? Hubiera jurado que usted me estaba dando a entender que tenía cierto interés en mi persona.

—Pues sí, entendió mal.

—Está usted muy enojada. Créame que no le sienta en absoluto esa actitud. Permítame que iniciemos de nuevo –tomó la mano que no portaba el cigarro y le besó delicadamente los nudillos-. Déjeme que me presente adecuadamente, soy Eren Zelleger, a su servicio. ¿Cuál es su gracia?

—Sofía –contestó Levi quitando rápidamente la mano enguantada.

— ¿Sólo Sofía?

—Así es.

— ¿No porta apellido?

—No.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Es usted en verdad… deliciosa… -le dijo invadiendo un poco su espacio personal y relamiéndose los labios, casi que a Levi se le figuraba un lobo hambriento, ¿por qué el viejo había cambiado tanto su actitud de repente?-. Permítame escoltarla a su casa, por favor.

Levi suspiró, ni modo, no iba a arruinar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, tendría que dejar de lado su petulante orgullo, los doblones lo ameritaban. Caminaron tranquilos, conversando fluidamente. Eren era un buen acompañante y su cháchara era divertida. Era un hombre de mundo, con amplios conocimientos por la gran cantidad de viajes que había realizado a lo largo de su vida. Incluso le sacó algunas sonrisas tibias a Levi. Caminaron por más de una hora, que al estar tan entretenidos ni la sintieron, para llegar a la gran casona que estaban rentando.

— ¿Vive en este caserón usted sola? –preguntó el hombre.

—No me crea tan indefensa, señor Zelleger, sé defenderme muy bien por mis propios medios. Soy fuerte –se enorgulleció el más bajo.

—No lo dudo… Bien, he pasado un rato muy agradable. Si me permite y no lo considera un atrevimiento, me gustaría invitarla a cenar mañana. Hay un restaurante francés en la avenida octava, hacen unas ostras en hielo que son una delicia. ¿Gustaría acompañarme?

—Lo pensaré, señor Zelleger –le respondió Levi con aires misteriosos. El viejo rió abiertamente.

—Muy bien, por si las dudas la estaré esperando mañana a las ocho. Tengo una reservación para la mesa treinta y dos. Me haría muy feliz verla allí, luciendo ese vestido morado que tan bien le queda a su hermosa figura.

—Oh, pensé que sus gustos eran más… opulentos…

—Ja, ja, ja… no me cansaré de decirlo, es en verdad, deliciosa… hasta mañana, señorita. Que tenga un descanso apropiado. Me encantaría platicarle de mis planes en la ciudad y de mi estilo de vida, de mi casa en Ampores Small, y la herencia de la que estoy disfrutando actualmente.

—No hace falta que ventile sus riquezas, señor Zelleger, mis intereses son mucho más filantrópicos, créame –respondió con altura Levi y los ojos de Eren brillaron enardecidos.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, no esperaría menos de usted, ni la juzgaría de esa manera tan superficial. Bien, será hasta mañana, señorita, tengo el presentimiento de que no me dejará esperando en vano.

Levi ingresó a la casa con una sonrisa triunfal, Farlan y Gunter se miraron dubitativos.

— ¿No les dije? El pez gordo al fin está en la red.

—0—

La cena en el "Les Deux Molins" fue un rotundo éxito. Levi obtuvo toda la atención que quiso de ese hombre. Incluso la dejó seducirlo con el baile de su abanico. Entendiendo a la perfección todos sus mensajes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi se relajó y disfrutó bastante. Eren era un personaje sumamente culto, inteligente, gran conversador, mantenía atrapada su atención en cada una de sus anécdotas. Y además se despachó generosamente sobre todos los detalles de su fortuna, incluida su ubicación. Tenía la mitad allí, en una casa que estaba alquilando también, cerca de doscientos doblones, y el resto en su casa quinta en Ampores Small. Fue, una velada encantadora.

Esta vez la escoltó en un carruaje, aunque se desviaron varias veces para alargar la charla amena y divertida que venían teniendo. Eren hablaba hasta por los codos, y se notaba que era un tipo confianzudo y bastante ingenuo. Levi se relamía internamente, disfrutando de antemano de los jugosos doblones que pronto tendría en su poder.

Tuvieron dos citas más, la última que incluyó desde el almuerzo, un paseo por la plaza, una romántica excursión en bote y finalmente una cena a la luz de las velas en un pintoresco restaurante italiano. Al fin Levi logró que el viejo se le declarara.

—Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú –comenzó el hombre en el umbral de su puerta-. Eres lo que estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, muñequita –tomó una de las manos del más bajo entre las de él y besó lentamente sus nudillos sin quitarle la vista de encima-. Quisiera que lleváramos nuestra relación a un punto más profundo. Me gustas, Sofía, me gustas mucho.

Levi se ruborizó ante sus palabras, tenía una maestría en dominar los colores que pintaban sus pálidas mejillas, blandió sus largas pestañas mirándolo con ínfulas de mujer enamorada y le respondió.

—También siento lo mismo, Eren…

Tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, el veterano la apretó contra el marco de la puerta y lo besó apasionadamente. Levi había tenido que ceder y besar un par de veces a otros hombres a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, pero no se esperaba la impetuosidad de éste. Trató de mantener el control e intentó ceder a esos roces, pero se sorprendió al sentir la escurridiza y caliente lengua del más alto invadiendo su boca con rapidez. Se quejó y trató de empujarlo por el pecho, pero el hombre era astuto y no se lo permitió, además que tenía un enorme caudal de fuerza, sorprendente para la edad que tenía. No tuvo más opción que dejarse hacer, y mentiría si dijera que no le había dejado la respiración agitada y los labios inflamados cuando alejó un poco sus labios para poder respirar.

Eren se relamió de nuevo, como otras veces antes.

—Ah, tus labios son la gloria de los dioses. No tienes idea las ganas que tenía de besarte de este modo desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Bu-bueno lo di-disimulaste bastante b-bien… -respondió el otro con la voz afectada.

—Sólo estaba jugando un poco, preciosa. Entonces, ¿qué dices si mañana tenemos una cena íntima en mi casa? Te haré probar ese vino delicioso y anejo que te conté la otra vez.

"Viejo verde y pervertido", pensó para sus adentros el más bajo, mientras le sonreía con candidez.

—Claro, estaría encantada, Eren…

—Entonces prepárate, princesa, mañana será una noche… memorable…

—No te excedas, mi querido príncipe –le dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su abanico cerrado a modo de reproche y le sacaba la mano que se le había colado hasta el trasero-. Estás tratando con una dama, espero que me sigas respetando como merezco.

—Ni lo dudes, mi pequeña florecilla –le habló el viejo zalameramente-. El mejor de mis tratos para su persona.

—Hasta mañana, mi encantador caballero –lo elogió Levi antes de meterse a su residencia.

—0—

—Muy bien, repasemos todo de nuevo –exigió Levi con el cigarrillo en la boca-. Farlan estará de vigía en la plaza de las almas. Gunter te esconderás en el jardín del viejo. Apenas caiga sedado les llamaré con la señal del búho –Levi se refería a un silbido característico del grupo-, entonces iremos y le sacaremos los doblones, es pan comido.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro, Levi? –Consultó Gunter-. Es decir, ¿el viejo no tiene escoltas, guardias, nada?

—Siempre está solo, y además él dijo que no cree en eso de la seguridad privada, que las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar. Sólo espero que caiga rendido antes de que tenga que usar la violencia, porque en verdad es un mano larga. Tch.

—Ya me di cuenta, por poco te devora en el dintel –se burló Farlan.

—Te callas, espantapájaros –lo amonestó Levi-, gracias a mi culo vamos a tener doscientos doblones de oro, así que más respeto.

—Lo siento, lo siento amigo, créeme que te respeto más que a nadie. Y realmente lamento lo que tienes que pasar, pero la recompensa lo vale completamente.

—Es así. Si logramos concretar esto, no volveré a calzarme vestidos nunca más. Viviremos en la opulencia por muchos, muchos años –agregó el más bajo con los ojos brillando.

— ¡Brindo por eso! –dijo Gunter levantando su copa rebosante de licor, pronto se le unieron los otros dos.

—0—

Eren escoltó a Levi desde el carruaje hasta la entrada de su casa, abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero. El más bajo lucía un pomposo vestido azul Francia, con encajes negros y un brilloso moño del mismo tono en la cintura ajustada. Botitas cortas de color negro, el cabello largo suelto y lacio, con un trenzado a la altura de las sienes, adornado con pequeñas horquillas en forma de flores amarillas. Un suave rosa para los labios y un delineado perfecto para sus rasgados ojos. Era en verdad una muñeca de porcelana digna del mejor artesano. Eren se lo comía con la mirada.

Pasaron a la cocina, donde el hombre hizo gala de sus conocimientos culinarios. Un pato a la naranja era el plato principal, con una ensalada Caesar de entrada, y un arrollado frutal con crema para el postre.

Comieron en la galería que daba al patio entre unos preciosos faroles estilo veneciano. Más de una vez Levi buscaba con la mirada a Gunter, pero jamás lo detectó. Lo felicitó internamente por estar tan bien escondido. Se deleitó con los jugosos y exquisitos sabores de la carne suave y bien adobada. Cuando llegó el momento del postre, Eren descorchó un champagne rosé de colección, el dulzón perfume los invadió por unos segundos, y Levi aprovechó un descuido del otro, para deslizar el polvo de los somníferos en la copa burbujeante de su anfitrión.

— ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Levi al escuchar unos ruidos extraños como de rasguños y movimientos de cajas que parecían provenir del sótano de la casa.

—Ratas… -respondió de inmediato Eren sin inmutarse-, ratas gigantes para ser más preciso. Estas viejas casonas tienen unos cimientos infestados de esas alimañas. Mañana llamaré nuevamente al exterminador. Pero ahora nos concentremos en nosotros, muñequita mía –dijo levantando la copa. Levi se unió a su festejo-. Brindo por la compañía más agradable que jamás haya tenido.

—Brindo por el hombre más interesante e inteligente que me haya tocado conocer –halagó el más bajo mirándolo triunfal.

—Ah, que dulces palabras, amor mío. No se diga más, ¡salud!

Y ambos bebieron hasta terminar las copas. Eren siguió conversando animadamente, mientras Levi contaba los segundos en que haría efecto la droga. Pero estaba sorprendido de ver que nada sucedía, mientras que él sentía que no podía aguantarse las ganas de bostezar.

— ¿Te sientes bien, mi amor? Te noto algo adormilada… -dijo Eren acercándose y tomándolo de la mano para que se levantara de la silla, fue entonces que Levi notó que estaba completamente mareado y no podía sostenerse adecuadamente. El hombre lo apretó contra su pecho para que no se fuera contra el suelo.

—E-eren… -habló con voz suplicante-, lle… llévame a mi… ca… sa… mi casa… -Levi quiso girarse para caminar hacia la puerta de salida, pero antes de llegar al pasillo cayó al suelo con debilidad. Sintió los pesados pasos del hombre acercarse hasta su cuerpo y pronto lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, levantándolo estilo nupcial.

—Tranquila, muñequita, me encargaré de cuidarte muy, muy bien, tú descansa.

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer rendido entre las nubes de la inconsciencia.

—0—

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que las sienes le latían intermitentemente. Abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo, y se sorprendió de verse acostado en una cama que no reconocía como suya. Estaba incómodo. Trató de moverse, pero se dio cuenta que tenía los brazos firmemente atados contra la espalda, de una manera que el resultaba imposible moverlos. Sus piernas le escocían, estaban prácticamente dormidas y tampoco podía moverlas muy bien. En su boca tenía una especie de pelota que le impedía hablar o abrir la mandíbula. Gimió dolorosamente, mientras intentaba girarse pero no tenía fuerza suficiente.

—Oh, ¿ya despertaste? –escuchó la voz grave de Eren a un costado, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró. Estaba de pie fumando un puro mientras lo miraba con sorna-. Ya era hora, dormiste un día entero, muñeca.

Tenía solo una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas, un pantalón suelto negro y el pelo en una coleta. Trató de hablar, pero esa especie de mordaza no se lo permitió.

—Tranquila, tranquila –dijo el hombre acariciándole la frente con delicadeza-. Estás débil aún. Vaya que rea fuerte esa mierda que pusiste en el champagne. Suficiente como para noquear a un caballo, ja, ja, ja. Gracias por facilitarme el trabajo, así será mucho más sencillo, la verdad es que no quería recurrir a la violencia. Bien, voy a ponerte más cómoda.

Eren acomodó unos almohadones en el respaldar de la cama y levantó a Levi por las axilas para dejarlo semi sentado. El más bajo lo miró asustado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Voy a explicártelo todo, mi amor, no te exaltes. Primero me presentaré. Yo soy Eren "el zorro" Valladares. ¿Nunca has escuchado de mí? –Levi abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo-. Oh, seguro que sí, soy muy famoso por estos lugares. Pero por si las dudas te lo diré apropiadamente. Soy, un caza recompensas. Me dedico a buscar a los delincuentes, las lacras de esta sociedad, para que les den asilo en las cárceles de la policía, a cambio cobro jugosas sumas con las que puedo darme este estilo de vida suntuoso. Tengo más de treinta años cazando malhechores, y soy el mejor en mi rubro. Aaaah, ustedes me han dado mucho, mucho trabajo. Les vengo siguiendo la pista desde hace más de dos años. Realmente que son escurridizos, ¿eh? Por cierto, tus queridos colegas están en mi sótano, ayer los capturé y los dejé bien atados. ¿Verdad que soy muy rápido? Pero no te preocupes, no te daré le mismo trato que a ellos, mi preciosa flor. Para ti tengo reservado algo muy, muy especial.

Eren apagó el puro en un cenicero sobre la mesita de luz y se acostó al lado de Levi que lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—No eres particularmente cuidadosa, mi amor, cambié las copas antes del brindis y ni cuenta te diste. Pero eso no importa, contigo tengo una cuenta pendiente muy personal. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero hace exactamente cuatro años, engañaste a mi querido hermano Zeke, que dicho sea de paso está vivito y coleando, ergo no existen los dichosos doblones de oro, tragaste el anzuelo con caña y todo, vida mía, como te decía, engañaste a mi buen hermano y lo dejaste en bancarrota. Le prometí que me vengaría de eso, por lo que compartiré con él la mitad de la recompensa. Aaaah, seguramente habrá mucha gente interesada en conocerlos al fin. ¿En dónde estaba? Ah sí, tomaré algo de ti antes de entregarte a las autoridades, tomaré algo que nunca más podrás recuperar con nada, ¿te imaginas que es? ¿Uh?

Eren le quitó los zapatos con delicadeza, Levi intentó mover sus piernas pero estaba increíblemente pesadas por el efecto del somnífero. Luego levantó el faldón del vestido y acarició los pies y parte de las piernas enfundadas en la intrincada ropa interior.

— ¿Ya te vas dando una idea, preciosa? Oh, sí, tomaré tu virginidad.

— ¡Mffghfmmm! –Levi se sacudió con fuerza, mascullando desesperado y abriendo sus ojos.

—No luches, hermosa, porque si te resistes, ¿sabes lo que sucederá? –Eren sacó una enorme pistola plateada y le quitó el seguro, Levi se quedó quieto, la frente llenándose de gotitas de transpiración-. Le volaré los sesos a tus queridos amigos –le dijo con una voz ronca y grave-. Da igual si los entrego vivos o muertos, créeme que la policía siempre los prefiere muertos. Menos gastos de mantenimiento –le explicó como si le hablara de una receta de cocina.

Luego procedió a desatar los lazos que se ceñían a las pantorrillas para mantener esa ropa blanca e inmaculada en su lugar. Levi temblaba intermitentemente, Eren seguía con el arma en una de sus manos. Una vez que terminó de desatar abajo, procedió a desatar lo de la cintura.

— ¡Mmfgmfghfgdmmmm! –Levi intentó nuevamente hablar antes de que le quitara la prenda y lo dejara completamente expuesto.

—Ssshhh… estoy ocupado, amor, no me distraigas, quiero disfrutar esto con tranquilidad.

El más bajo cerró los ojos respirando agitado, mientras Eren retiraba la prenda lentamente de sus preciosas y blancas piernas. Una vez que lo quitó por completo se quedó contemplando el espectáculo. El de cabellos obscuros cerró las piernas instintivamente sintiéndose completamente vulnerable.

—No, no, no cierres las piernas, vamos, ábrelas, quiero ver adecuadamente –dijo el hombre tomando sus rodillas y empujando para apreciar su desnudez-. Joder… -exclamó sonriendo como desquiciado-. Este es el premio gordo de la lotería… Madre de Dios… Realmente es… asombroso…

Acarició la delicada piel de sus piernas con lentitud, recreándose en su tersa suavidad. Los poros de Levi se erizaron involuntariamente.

—Sin dudas los ángeles han escuchado todas mis plegarias… -lo tomó por detrás de las rodillas y apretó para que las estrechas caderas se levantaran, acercó su rostro para mirar adecuadamente ese redondo trasero y su rosada y apretada entrada. Se relamió de nueva cuenta-. Maravilloso, en verdad es maravilloso. No puedo creer que en un cuerpo tan delicioso haya tanta maldad. Como sea, vamos a prepararte adecuadamente para que disfrutemos al máximo. No temas, mi amor, prometo ser suave y delicado, gozarás como nunca lo hiciste antes –comentó guiñándole un ojo y a Levi comenzaron a llenársele de agua los ojos, de la vergüenza, el miedo, la derrota-. No llores, muñequita, si te digo que te trataré bien, es porque eso haré.

Eren se puso de pie, guardó el revólver en la funda de su chaqueta y se retiró de la habitación. Levi intentó arrastrarse por la cama. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero no dejaría de intentar escapar, a como diera lugar. Ese tipo estaba completamente loco. A duras penas pudo arrodillarse, pero atado como estaba ni siquiera pudo abrir la ventana, por lo que empujó con su hombro para ver si podía romper el vidrio, pero estaba débil, las piernas casi no lo sostenían.

— ¿Qué haces, muñequita? Ven aquí, vas a lastimarte –Eren lo arrastró de vuelta a la cama, puso una gran cantidad de toallas debajo de sus caderas y lo vio manipular una especie de globo lleno de algún líquido caliente. Trató de gritar y retorcerse-. Quieto, amor, no me obligues a ir por tus amigos, no querrás que ellos presencien esto, ¿o sí? –Nuevamente logró la sumisión del más bajo-. Ahora, ven –lo levantó sobre su hombro y lo llevó hasta el baño, lo metió en la tina y le cortó cuidadosamente con una afilada tijera todo el faldón, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo-. Lamento lo de tu vestido, pero no te preocupes, te compraré otro mucho más lindo. Ahora abre bien las piernas y relájate, será incómodo, pero es necesario limpiarte adecuadamente para que ambos disfrutemos sin problemas de higiene, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí vamos.

Eren le puso las piernas a cada lado de la bañera por encima de la misma, tomó ese globo con agua caliente, que tenía una especie de pico en la base y escupiendo en la rosada entrada de Levi lo insertó con mucho cuidado. Luego comenzó a apretar y el más bajo sintió como sus entrañas se llenaban del caliente líquido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió molesto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, resiste un poco más, terminaremos pronto.

Al cabo de media hora, Eren logró que Levi botara todo, tuvo que apretarle bastante el estómago porque el más bajo se resistía completamente, pero al fin logró su cometido, luego se encargó de lavarlo apropiadamente hasta dejar su cuerpo limpio y reluciente. Lo secó y lo llevó nuevamente a la cama. Levi temblaba de la frustración. Pero en verdad no quería que algo le sucediera a sus queridos amigos, por lo que se resignó a su suerte y decidió dejarse hacer sin oponer resistencia, esperando que todo terminara cuanto antes.

Eren le desató los brazos, que ya los tenía algo amortiguados y le ató las muñecas por encima de la cabeza al respaldar de la cama. Finalmente pudo sacarle el intrincado corset y lo dejó como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Las lágrimas escurrían del rostro de Levi, por lo que Eren limpió delicadamente su cara.

—Tranquilo, mi amor. Te trataré bien, ya verás. Ahora viene lo bueno.

El hombre se sacó la camisa, rebelando un torso trabajado, bronceado, increíblemente hermoso para la edad que tenía, ¿qué clase de genes tenía ese impúdico zorro del demonio? Al fin le sacó la mordaza, y el más bajo sintió un gran alivio.

—Eres un per-pervertido… -lo acusó con los dientes apretados.

—Trátame bien, cariño –le dijo Eren con una suave sonrisa-. No hagas que me arrepienta y te ponga la mordaza de nuevo, por cierto, puedes gritar si quieres, todo está sellado en este cuarto, nadie puede escucharte, por lo que si quieres gemir, hazlo a gusto, me encantaría escucharte.

— ¡Con un demonio gemiré para ti, viejo pervertido!

—Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos.

Eren se agachó y comenzó a besar suavemente el cuerpo del Levi. Deslizó su boca experta por todo su pecho, deteniéndose delicadamente en sus pezones y succionando con tranquilidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos. El de blanca piel hubiera querido no sentir lo que sentía… placer… el viejo tenía una forma de acariciarlo que lo estaba poniendo caliente, aún en contra de su voluntad. Y por increíble que pareciera, internamente sentía que se merecía ese castigo, por haberse creído superior a todos los viejos que habían embaucado, por creer que podía salirse con la suya sin pagar el precio de la justicia. Se mordió los labios para evitar que un jadeo saliera de ellos.

— ¿Te gusta, princesa?

—N-no, no me llames princesa, i-idiota…

—Mira nada más, lo hermoso que responde tu cuerpo, y eso que recién estamos comenzando.

Eren lamió a consciencia en las axilas pulcras y sin bellos de Levi. El más bajo se arqueó involuntariamente. Siguió lamiendo un poco más arriba, mordisqueando y succionando sobre esa parte sensible de sus brazos, el hombre más joven jamás había experimentado esas sensaciones, nunca se habría imaginado que esa zona era tan malditamente agradable a los toques y las atenciones. Tembló, pero de gusto. Eren descendió por sus costillas, dejando un camino de lamidas, besos y chupetones. El ruido de su boca era lo único que llenaba el recinto, eso y la respiración contenida de Levi.

—Vamos, hermoso, déjate llevar, sé que te gusta esto –le hablaba con ronroneante e hipnótica voz el veterano.

—No, no me g-gusta… No…

—No seas hipócrita, tu cuerpo no me miente.

Eren lo besó por completo, tomándose todo el tiempo posible, deteniéndose en los preciosos muslos, en la rodilla, detrás de esta, en las pantorrillas finas y delicadas. Llegó hasta los pequeños pies. Metió los delicados dedos en su boca hambrienta y los lamió y succionó con fuerza. Levi no pudo aguantar más los gemidos, empezaron a filtrarse por las rendijas de su boca, las sensaciones explotaban en su bajo vientre y se distribuían a todo su menudo cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar emocionado. Haciéndolo olvidar el motivo por el que estaba atado, olvidándose por completo que eso era contra su voluntad. ¡Vaya que el veterano sabía cómo complacer!

Lamió la planta de sus pies, mordisqueando los bordes, pronto una exquisita erección se levantaba orgullosa entre las piernas del más bajo. Una vez que Eren estuvo satisfecho de ambas extremidades, se agachó para acariciar con su nariz esa porción de carne palpitante, suave, venosa y tensa, arrancándole hondos suspiros de gozo a su presa.

— ¡Aaaah, eres en verdad un puta maravillosa! –halagó el de ojos verdes, mientras Levi sentía que se le encendía la cara por el apelativo usado. Se sentía tan expuesto, tan sucio, figurativamente hablando, pero a su vez eso lo ponía completamente cachondo.

Eren mordisqueó sus testículos, chupó sobre la piel rugosa y rosada, tirando de la misma en varias direcciones. Envolviendo esas esferas de carne con su lengua gruesa y cálida, metiéndolos por completo en su boca y dejándolos salir, para luego sorberlos con maestría otra vez.

—Aaaah… mmm… aaahhh… -Levi cerró sus ojos y se abandonó a las sensaciones. Ni siquiera se le cruzó la idea de detenerlo o luchar, el placer era tan profundo y avasallador, que no quería que se detuviera, quería que continuara y continuara.

Lamió toda la extensión del falo de Levi, desde la base a la punta, mordisqueando delicadamente de tramo en tramo.

— ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes un pene hermoso? –le preguntó Eren y el más joven se mordió el labio inferior con auténtico deseo, mientras sus orbes grises se abrían para mirarlo con ferocidad. El veterano lo tomó con una mano y con lentos movimientos arriba y abajo comenzó a estimularlo con mayor precisión.

Levi latigueó el cabeza, ido por completo por la pasión desmedida que lo estaba poseyendo. Eren tomó un pomo de vaselina líquida y removió su tapa para dejar caer algunas gotas sobre el falo erecto. Su mano se deslizó entonces con mayor rapidez. Apretó el miembro con algo más de fuerza y continuó prodigándole un deleite indescriptible. Levi gemía abiertamente, moviendo inconscientemente las caderas hacia esa mano que lo estaba llevando a la locura. Eren dejó su trabajo manual, escuchando un bufido de frustración y sonrió triunfal.

Metió sus manos debajo de la cadera para exponer el trasero suave y firme, y se hundió en sus tersas paredes. Lamió a consciencia sobre la anillada abertura, empujando con ganas con su lengua, embistiéndolo una y otra vez para acostumbrarlo a ese ritmo. El más joven tenía la respiración agitada, jadeaba sin descanso, y la vergüenza de un inicio lo había abandonado por completo. Eren empujó un dedo con firmeza, pero sin ser brusco, buscando empezar a dilatarlo apropiadamente. Levi se quejó un poco, entendiendo el alcance de ese movimiento, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

Eren sintió el anillo de caliente carne ajustarse a su falange, apretándolo bastante. Sabía que le llevaría un buen tiempo adaptarlo a lo que él quería. Pero no tenía apuro alguno, por lo que prosiguió con su tarea. Alternó su dedo y su lengua, hasta que nuevamente sintió a Levi gimiendo muy quedo. ¡Ah, que deliciosa voz tenía ese muchacho! Era como el canto de una sirena que lo invitaba a devorarla. Y el zorro estaba cada vez más y más hambriento, mientras su suculenta comida se iba cocinando a fuego lento.

Cuando dos dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, Eren al fin consiguió acariciar la próstata de Levi. El más joven gimió con fuerza, asustándose él mismo de su propia reacción.

— ¿Qu-qué… qué es eso? Aaaah, ah, mmm…

—Esto es el punto más dulce que tiene tu cuerpo –explicó el veterano con sapiencia-. Es un lugar de placer que estaba oculto y acaba de ser conquistado –sus dedos nuevamente arremetieron contra ese lugar de delirio, Levi gimió abiertamente, abriendo más sus piernas-. Esto es mucho mejor que tocarte aquí –dijo acariciando la erección palpitante y roja-. Es… el éxtasis más puro…

Volvió a tomar el frasco con vaselina y desparramó varias gotas sobre la abertura, ahora un poco más flexible, más suelta, más receptiva.

Coló otro dedo más, empujando muy profundo en ese precioso cuerpo pequeño y delicado. Arremetió una y otra vez, Levi no entendía, estaba atormentado por las deliciosas descargas de adrenalina y lascivia que se expandían como olas por toda su anatomía. Finalmente, luego de largos minutos, Eren quitó su mano, estaba preparado. Escaló hasta el rostro, sufriente, rojo, salpicado de lágrimas y sudor, y se hundió en la húmeda y sabrosa boca juvenil. Lo besó a gusto, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre su núbil cuerpo, quitándose los pantalones para refregarse sin pudor alguno, ambos deseando ese contacto. Levi tiró del agarre de sus muñecas instintivamente, buscando tocar a Eren, pero sin conseguirlo. Lo atenazó con sus piernas, refregando sus muslos a la cadera bronceada y firme.

Eren abandonó dolorosamente esa boca exquisita y se sentó sobre sus piernas, embebió su miembro con una gotas de vaselina y bombeó con su mano un par de veces antes de enfilar a la anillada abertura.

—Relájate –le dijo con profunda voz-, será incómodo por unos momentos, pero luego lo disfrutarás muchísimo, confía en mí.

La cabeza, brillante y resbaladiza, se deslizó al caliente interior del muchacho, arrancándole un pequeño grito de agonía. Tiritó entre un poco de dolor y otro poco de sorpresa. Eren esperó pacientemente, acariciando toda la piel a su alcance, y luego tomando las hermosas caderas se empujó con mayor seguridad. El cuerpo de Levi lo engulló con gusto, de una manera posesiva, como si lo succionara hacia adentro.

—Aaaah… estás tan apretado y rico… tienes un culo que es un privilegio, mira como me recibe. ¿Lo sientes, mi amor? ¿Sientes cómo te lleno por completo?

—Uuufff… ¡Ughh! –se quejó apenas el más joven, mirando a su depredador a través de una bruma de agua en los ojos. Mordiéndose los labios de manera erótica.

Pronto Eren estaba embistiéndolo con ganas, empalándolo hasta la base, quitándole placenteros gemidos, haciéndolo llegar al éxtasis en pocos minutos. Mientras lo llenaba con su falo, su mano mecía rítmicamente su erección y pronto Levi llenó su mano con su esencia cremosa y ardiente.

Pero no sería la única vez que eyacularía de esa manera para él. Eren se empujó cuantiosas veces, dejándolo vacío y volviéndolo a llenar hasta el tope. Lamiendo su agujero abierto y estirado, para luego clavarse con auténticas ganas. Levi gimió su nombre una gran cantidad de veces, llegando a rogarle para que se la metiera de nuevo. Esa sensación, de tener las entrañas completamente llenas de la gruesa y dura hombría de Eren, lo hacía tocar el cielo con las manos. Jamás pensó que el placer podía llegar a esos niveles tan altos.

La segunda vez que alcanzó el clímax, fue con su falo completamente dentro de la boca de Eren y los dedos de este escarbando muy adentro de su ajustado agujero. Y lo último que pensó antes de caer completamente rendido, es que no era tan malo que lo hubieran atrapado…

—0—

Sintió el cuerpo de Eren abrazándolo con posesividad. Le dolían las manos por el fuerte agarre y necesitaba imperiosamente ir al baño. Se removió un poco y pronto sintió a su acompañante bostezando con fuerza.

Eren le besó la nuca y el cuello desnudos, mientras palmeaba con fuerza su trasero.

—Mmmm… -masculló contra su espalda-. ¡Que rico que estuviste anoche, princesa! De sólo acordarme me pongo duro de nuevo –acotó refregando las caderas contra su retaguardia.

—D-déjame ir al ba-baño, por favor… te lo su-suplico, mmm…

—Está bien, iré primer y luego vendré a buscarte, aguanta unos minutos –le avisó el veterano que tenía una sonrisa radiante. ¿De dónde cornos sacaba tanta resistencia ese hombre? Levi se sentía destruido. Pero admitía que había gozado en grande. Al menos tendría un buen recuerdo antes de ir a la cárcel.

Eren lo escoltó al baño, incluso lo dejó en el cuarto sin atarlo, pero amenazado con hacerle daño a sus amigos. Aun así le preparó un suculento desayuno, ambos comieron a más no poder. Luego el zorro se acercó y lo besó con ganas.

—Ah, me has sorprendido en verdad. No sabía el gran potencial que tenías como puta –le largó sin filtro y Levi lo miró con recelo-. Ey, es un halago, no te enojes, mi amor.

—Cuando… ¿Cuándo nos entregarás? –preguntó el más joven con mirada taciturna.

Eren suspiró pesado y lo miró detenidamente.

—Bueno, sería realmente una gran lástima perder un culo habilidoso como el tuyo, mi vida. Así que… ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato tú y yo? –Levi lo miró con seriedad-. Dejaré ir a tus amigos, pero tú, pequeña zorra hermosa, te quedas a acompañarme por un tiempo, y a ayudarme por supuesto. Tengo una extensa lista de gente para encontrar. Podría aprovechar muy bien tus habilidades… ¿qué dices?

— ¿Acaso tengo opción?

—Ja, ja, ja, no lo digas como si fuera una obligación. Si te quedas, prometo darte muuuchas noches de placer absoluto…

Levi tomó un cigarrillo y cruzó sus preciosas piernas blancas mientras lo encendía.

—Con una condición –dijo el más joven, Eren levantó una ceja esperando lo que diría a a continuación-. Ni puta, ni zorra… yo seré… tu cortesana…

Una amplia sonrisa se desplegó en el rostro del veterano.

—De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante está será la sociedad del el zorro y la cortesana…

A veces hay que renunciar a las jugosas recompensas a cambio de tener un buen socio. Eren pensó que después de todo, era un trato justo y extremadamente conveniente…

.

By Luna de Acero… dormida…


End file.
